


Because There is no Wingfics in This Fandom

by Thatweirdointhecorner



Series: PnF Needs More Wings [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Author is trash for soulmate AUs, Author is trash for wingfics, Fluff, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, I've accidentally closed this tab twice, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), OWCA (Phineas and Ferb) forces their agents to cover their wings, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Sign Language, Where'd all the wingfics go?, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Wings, can be read as platonic or romantic, mismatched wings, soulmates can be identified with sight of wings, when soulmates wings brush they get their own wings back, you have one wing from your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweirdointhecorner/pseuds/Thatweirdointhecorner
Summary: "When the Left-sockinator exploded Perry was too close, a shard of debris sliced through the back of his teal waistcoat and button-up. There was a thump behind him; Heinz had fallen to his knees when the agent had turned around."Perry's shirt gets cut, his wing revealed, Heinz realizes his soulmate was in front of him this whole time.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: PnF Needs More Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961827
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Because There is no Wingfics in This Fandom

When the Left-sockinator exploded Perry was too close, a shard of debris sliced through the back of his teal waistcoat and button-up. There was a thump behind him; Heinz had fallen to his knees when the agent had turned around.

“Perry the Platypus, how could you?” The scientist’s voice wavered and broke Perry’s heart. He rushed to Heinz’s side, shaking his head. “You expect me to believe that you didn’t know? That’s impossible, I never cover my wings up; you’ve known this whole time; even after the backstories you’ve heard about Drusselstein-” Perry had placed his hand over his nemesis’ mouth. 

He started frantically signing, “Heinz. You don’t know how many times I wanted to tell you. If OWCA finds out, you’ll be assigned a new nemesis and I’ll be relocated. The only reason I get to stay in Danville is because of you. I couldn’t risk losing you.”

He pulled the taller man’s hand to the rip in the fabrics. Heinz gasped running his fingers lightly over the feathers that were revealed. Slowly, he stretched out his one of his own wings, watching Perry’s face for any sign of discomfort; all he saw was a comforting smile. Perry made his churring noise and Heinz knew he was given permission. The brunette’s battered wing brushed over the equally battered wing of his nemesis, his wing. When they touched both men drew in a gasp, a shiver running through them. The tear grew slightly bigger, the feathers now peaking through the same color of the man’s hair.

Perry pulled his soulmate into a hug.

* * *

Perry walked into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard wearing a baggie sweatshirt and jeans, the only clothes in his secret agent lair -Carl kept telling him to stop calling it a lair so they compromised. 

“Uncle Perry! There you are. You should’ve seen our giant sock house, like the nursery rhy- Uncle Perry, you met your soulmate?” Phineas would have talked his ear off if it wasn’t so obvious, the look of awe on his face enough to melt the coldest of hearts. Of course, Perry’s nephew had met his own soulmate many years ago, when the Flynns and the Fletchers collided. “Aw, your wings still bent. Is the jetpack we made for you still working?” Perry nodded at the boy, then there were small hands on his wings. One of Ferb's favorite activities was grooming, specifically grooming Perry and Phineas. “Ferb says its grooming night and you have to tell us all about your soulmate.” 

“Of course boys,” Perry signed, he couldn’t keep Heinz from his family any longer but the OWCA doesn’t need to know anything. What kind of spy organization doesn’t have cameras in their agents' lairs? As long as his scientist doesn’t visit any of the evil scientists that don’t have a minor under their care, they’ll be fine.  _ Oh no, they’re screwed _ . Heinz can’t keep to himself even when he’s trying to.

* * *

“Agent P,” Major Monograms voice boomed through Perry’s secret agent lair. “Why didn’t you inform us that Doctor Doofenshmirtz found his soulmate? You know it’s agency standard. It’s bad enough that we let you off without keeping the appearances in his file, but this is preposterous. Agnet P, why are you taking off your shirt?” Perry let his wings unfurl, taking up less room then they should and not extending fully on his right. “Yes, we know that you’re unable to fly. It doesn’t matter because all of our agents are required to cover their wings.”

Carl popped in from the side with a smile. “Sir, I believe Agent P is trying to tell you that he found his soulmate. Congratulations, Agent P.” Perry gave him a small salute of thanks.

“Why would that have anything to do with Doctor Doof-” Monograms eyes went wide, “You two are soulmates.” He said it with such force it was cemented in place. “You know the proper protocol for these things. We assign Doof a new nemesis, relocate you away from your host family, and you never interact again.” Perry’s expression was grim from the moment he walked in until now. “But,” The agent’s heart soared and a modicum of hope clung to him. “You are our number one agent, and we knew that the nemesiship the two of you held was different than most. So, Agent P, I ask, do you still hold to the oaths you swore to when entering the OWCA?” Perry nodded curtly. “And do you swear that if it comes to it you would be able to take Doofenshmirtz out of the picture?” The subtle pause before his nod was only noticed by himself. “Glad we could clear that up,” Monogram cleared his throat. “Now you better get over there Agent P.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If there are any mistakes let me know.  
> I hope you liked my first delve into this fandom. Questions and constructive criticism are welcome.
> 
> I'd like to apologize for the title there is at least one other wingfic, made before this, and I'm bad at titling.
> 
> Kuddos and Comments are appreciated.


End file.
